10 Hurts and Comforts DCMK
by Spook the Ghost
Summary: Ten oneshots of the characters of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, mostly Magic Kaito. May involve yaoi or hints of Yaoi. Please read and review. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1: Injured

Alright!! First chapter!! Feeling pretty good about it!! X3

Doodle: YES YES~!! FIRST CHAPTER~!! X3

Me: Alright, calm down Doodle...! ^^; Anyways, this chapter is about Saguru's childhood. Obviously is OOC because Saguru grew up in England, not Shibuya.

Doodle: Spook no own the characters! Just herself, Doodle and the story idea! 83

Me: That's right Doodle! ^^

Doodle: Can has sushi?

* * *

Saguru let out a soft 'Oof' as he was pushed to the ground. He whimpered pitifully as he staggered to stand back up. "Go home to your mommy, Blondie! No one wants you in our class anyways!" A dark red, almost black, haired boy shouted at him with a wide smirk. Saguru sniffled pathetically as he slowly stood up again. "W-Why are you so mean to me…?" He whimpered.  
"Because you're weird! You've got blonde hair and red eyes! You've gotta be a demon kid!" One of the boy's friends insisted, putting his fingers up on his head to symbolize horns. "I-I'm not a demon…!" Saguru insisted, whimpering a little. "Yes you are! Demon boy! Demon boy!" The boy's sister insisted, giggling while smirking. "S-Stop it!!" Saguru whined, covering his ears as the three children continued to tease him.  
"Hey!" Another voice shouted, sounding annoyed. "K-Kaito-kun… Don't…!" Another more timid voice insisted. "Leave him alone!!" The voice shouted again. "Stay out of this, Kuroba!" The first boy shouted, glaring at the crazy haired kid. "No! You leave him alone right now!" Kaito shouted, stamping his foot to emphasize his point. "Wanna take his beating instead?" The boy threatened.  
"K-Kaito-kun…!" The voice from before whimper; it was a young girl with brown hair. "Go find a teacher, Aoko-chan…" Kaito whispered to her. Aoko whimpered a little, but nodded as she took off running. Kaito turned back to the three kids that were picking on poor Saguru. Saguru gave Kaito the look that begged for help and Kaito gave him a silent nod. "I said leave him alone!" Kaito demanded as he ran at the kids.

Aoko came back a few minutes later, but was a bit too late as Kaito had already started fighting with the leader of the group while the other two held Saguru back and beat on him. The teacher quickly broke up the fight between the two kids and Saguru before breaking up the fight between Kaito and the leader of the group of kids. After taking all five to the principal's office and calling each of their parents, the teacher took Saguru and Kaito to the nurse's office so they could be taken care of.  
Saguru curled up in a chair as the nurse inspected Kaito. Kaito didn't take his eyes off of Saguru, worried the boy might be seriously hurt or upset. Soon the nurse was done with Kaito, having bandaged up his scraped elbows and bruised cheek. Kaito hopped off the examination table and walked over to Saguru, tapping the boy on the shoulder, making him jump.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Kaito asked him with his usual grin. Saguru sort of looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Kaito; he was grateful that Kaito had saved him from being picked on, but felt pathetic for not being able to do it himself. Kaito moved his head so he could see Saguru's eyes, but Saguru was just look away. Kaito frowned a little before thinking. He grinned wider again before snapping his fingers, making a flower appear. "Here! These make everything better!" Kaito insisted.  
Saguru glanced towards the flower; it was a red rose. He hesitated to take it. "It's like the flowers in Mummy's garden…" Saguru said quietly with a small smile. "'Mummy'?" Kaito asked, tilting his head slightly. "My Mummy." Saguru said, blinking a bit. "She's married to Papa. She lives in England though." Saguru explained with a smile. "Oh! Your Okaa-san?" Kaito asked with a smile. "Um… Yes?" Saguru asked, tilting his own head this time. "Wait, so your Okaa-san doesn't live with your Otoo-san?" Kaito asked.  
Saguru sort of shifted and was about to answer when the nurse stepped in. "Hakuba-kun, I need to examine your injuries…" The nurse said with a smile as she walked over to pick up the small boy. Saguru leaned against the Nurse a little before she placed him on the table.

Saguru and Kaito didn't get into as much trouble as the other three kids, though Kaito DID get detention for starting a fist fight against the leader. Saguru would wait outside the detention hall after school for Kaito, sitting on the floor near the door, knowing the leader couldn't hurt him now. Saguru looked up when the door finally opened and smiled when Kaito walked out of the room. Kaito grinned widely back down at him before offering him a hand up, which Saguru happily accepted.  
Saguru would quietly walk with Kaito to his house, say his goodbyes, and then quickly run to his own house before his guardian arrived home. He quickly finished his homework and quickly went upstairs to his room to get his stuffed toy, Sir Stinky. He hugged the toy tightly and started to talk to him. "I had a good day today, Sir Stinky… Kaito's really nice to me…! We traded lunches today 'cause Kaito doesn't like fish... Why do you think he doesn't like it?" Saguru asked the stuffed elephant toy, but received no answer from the blue-ish grey plushie.  
Saguru sighed softly to himself and laid down against his pillow, staring at his ceiling before looking over at the tack board across from his bed; he had news clippings of Kaitou Kid from his father and guardian. "Kaito… He likes to talk about Kaitou Kid too, Sir Stinky… I don't like Kaitou Kid… But… I don't want to tell Kaito that… Cause I like him…" Saguru said with a small frown as he hugged the stuffed toy close to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Breath

Cool! Second chapter! Everything's looking good so far!! Alright Doodle, you know what to do! ^^

Doodle: YEP YEP!! Spook no own the characters! Just herself, Doodle and the story idea! 83

Me: That's right Doodle! ^^

Doodle: Can has sushi?

Me: *sighs...*

* * *

"Oh shit…! Oh shit…! Oh shit…!" Kaito cursed under his breath as he slid as quickly, and carefully, as possible towards the large hole in the ice. He quickly looked into the dark water for any movement. "Kaito…!!!" Aoko shouted from the shore as she pointed to the hole in the ice; it was getting bigger. Quickly, Kaito pushed himself away from the hole, cursing more; how the hell was he going to help?! This all started with a 'fieldtrip' up to a villa Akako owned. Just to spite Kaito, Saguru suggested everyone go skating.  
"Gomen ne, Hakuba-kun, but I'll have to pass… I have important things to attend to here, like dinner… I may join you in a short while though…" Akako said with a smile. "Hai. Then Nakamori-san, will you join me…?" Saguru asked with his usual cool smile. "Sure!" Aoko said with a smile as she grabbed Saguru's hand and led him towards the door. Kaito grumbled a bit to himself and decided to follow them; he wasn't going to let Saguru one up him…!  
So Kaito, Saguru and Aoko all went down to the frozen lake to skate, or at least Aoko and Saguru did and Kaito came to supervise. Saguru switched his shoes for his skates and waited for Aoko. Once Aoko had her skates on, they both carefully got onto the ice and skated around a bit. Saguru, wanting to show off slightly, started skating backwards, not seeing the crack that was already forming in the ice.  
Saguru was about to call out to Aoko to try and catch him, but his skate caught in the groove of the crack and make him topple backwards, not only succeeding to make the Tantei smack his head off the ice, but also making the ice crack more. The crack traveled under Saguru's sluggish body and in different directions around him before it finally gave way, taking him with it.  
Sinking while Kaito slid himself across the ice, Saguru's body felt like it was being pierced everywhere by razor sharp blades. He wanted to scream, but the stabbing made his scream catch in his throat; he would rather die then have to deal with such an agonizing pain. So now we're back at the beginning of the story.

Kaito continued to curse to himself; he knew what he had to do, but was afraid HE wouldn't be able to get back up to the surface. Wait, what was he saying?! He was Kaitou Kid! Laughed in the face of danger and police officers! His Tantei was in danger and he was worried about getting a little cold?! "Fuck that…! I'm coming Saguru…!!" He thought out loud to himself as he stripped himself of his coat and boats before diving into the water; he'd need them dry in order to stay warm once he resurfaced.  
'FUCK FUCK FUCK WHY DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?!' Kaito shouted in his head as he looked for Saguru. Seeing a glint of something reflective, he swam towards it, reaching forward and grabbing hold of it; it was a skate. Kaito pulled as hard as he could so he could grab hold of the leg ATTACHED to the skate before pulling up the legs body and putting an arm under the blonde's body.  
Kaito kicked as hard as he could to get back to the surface, resisting the urge to curl up in a ball. He could see the hole and where his coat and boots were leaving a shadow over the top along with something else; something larger. He broke the surface and moved to the edge, seeing Aoko and Akako, who had rope. "Put this around you and Hakuba-kun!" Aoko quickly insisted, tossing the already tied rope to Kaito; it was tied in a loop so it would go around Saguru and himself.  
Once the rope was around the two boys, Akako and Aoko pulled as hard as they could with Kaito clawing with his ungloved hands at the ice to pull himself and the unconscious Tantei out of the water. "Almost… There…!" Aoko grunted as she pulled harder. They were both finally out of the water, but the ice underneath them wasn't strong enough to hold them both and gave-way. Kaito cursed as he and Saguru slipped back into the stabbingly cold water. He carefully slipped the rope off from around himself and tied it tightly around Saguru instead. "P-p-p-p-pull him out f-f-f-f-f-first, then me!" Kaito ordered through his chattering teeth; this cold was starting to affect him now, which worried him about how it was affecting Saguru, who'd been in the water longer then him.  
Aoko went to protest, but Akako pulled the rope to pull Saguru free from the frozen hole of water with Kaito pushing him out. Once Saguru was on solid land, Akako pulled him away from the hole before taking the rope off of him and rushing back to the hole to toss it to Kaito, who was barely holding onto the ice. Kaito felt himself trembling from being so cold; he knew if he didn't get hypothermia from this, he'd certainly have one NASTY cold.  
Finally, after what felt like hours to Kaito, they were able to get him out of the water and away from the hole. Aoko put her coat and Kaito's coat around Kaito as he pulled his boots back on. Kaito sluggishly slid towards Saguru and put an arm around him to try and pick him up so he could drag him back to shore, but Aoko stopped him and, with the help of Akako, took Saguru for him. Kaito slowly slid across the ice as he followed them.

Aoko and Akako took the two boys up to the house where Akako drew two hot baths. She carefully placed Saguru in one with Aoko's help while Kaito climbed into another down the hall, letting out rather loud yelps from the horrible stabbing tingling feeling of his frozen limbs hitting the steaming hot water.  
Akako preformed mouth to mouth once she noticed Saguru's lips turning purple, causing him to choke up a decent amount of water from the lake as well as a little from what was in his stomach from the sheer force of coughing so hard. "W-w-w-w-where am I…?" He groaned through chattering teeth. "At the villa. You fell through the ice." Akako explained as she walked over with a cloth to clean Saguru's face with.  
Saguru leaned his head back against the edge of the tub. "Th-th-th-th-thank you for coming t-t-t-t-to my aid, Akako-s-s-s-s-san…" Saguru said quietly as she wiped his face. "It wasn't just me… Aoko-chan and Kaito-kun helped too… Kaito-kun actually jumped in after you…" Akako said with a small smile. "K- Kaito…?" Saguru asked, looking a little shocked; this wasn't something he expected from the person who he was fighting against for the love of Nakamori Aoko.  
"Baka! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Aoko shouted at Kaito. "Aww, you worry too much! N-Nothing can kill me!" Kaito said with his usual wide grin before letting out a loud sneeze. "And you've got a cold now too!!" Aoko shouted again. "I's just a cold, Aoko-chan. No big deal." Kaito assured her. "Besides, Hakuba's gonna get bit by something worse, so you might wanna take care of him instead of me. You could be his personal nurse or something…" Kaito said with a shrug; even though he wanted Aoko to be HIS personal nurse…!!  
Aoko blushed slightly before huffing, turning away from Kaito, a sad frown on her face; didn't he care that she was worried about him…? That she wanted to take care of him…? That she lo- Aoko's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden breeze. "Aha~!! Penguins this time!!" Kaito said with a wide grin as he peeked under her skirt.  
Aoko shook with rage as she reached for the closest mop-like object and took a swing as Kaito's head. "PERVERT!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she took another swing. Kaito jumped from the tub and rushed out of the bathroom, grinning like a fool; nothing ever changed…


	3. Chapter 3: Sick

Answering my two reviews! Thank you to Peltra and Bobbyneko for commenting! Here's your update, Peltra~ And thank you, Bobby! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! ^^

Alright! After a long wait, We're finally done chapter 3! I apologize for taking so long. I misplaced the chapter, so it took me a while to find it again, that and school ^^;

Doodle: She was lazy owo

Me: I was also moving...

Doodle: Can has sushi?

Me: No! Say the disclaimer! B(

Doodle: ;A; Spook no own the characters... Just herself, Doodle and the story idea...

Me: Good. Now fetch. *throws a bento*

Doodle: SUSHI! *chases*

* * *

Kaito woke up one December morning with a horrible wet cough and a stuffed up nose. Despite insisting he wanted to go to school, his mother forced him to stay home, placing him comfortably in the living room so she could keep an eye on him; she'd called in to work and told them she was unable to come in due to her son being ill. So Kaito lay on the couch in his living room, reading the newspaper while trying to stifle his coughs and hacks into tissues as to not worry his already over worked mother.

"Kai-chan! You're supposed to be resting...!" Kaito's mother whined slightly as she walked over and took the newspaper from her son, rolling it up and gently tapping him on the head with it. "Bud 'Kaa-san! I gotta keep up wid da news…! Add I'm bored oudda my miiiiind…!" He whined as he leaned back against his pillow. "Bored or not, you have to rest." Kaito's mother insisted before going to the kitchen for a moment, placing the newspaper on the dining room table.

Kaito eyed the news paper for a moment before glancing towards the kitchen. Slowly and quietly, he got up from the couch and crept over to the table in his dark blue pajama bottoms and red top. He quietly picked up the paper and was about to walk over to the couch when he was startled by a knock at the door. He quickly rushed back to the couch and pulled the sheets over himself, hiding the newspaper under them also.

Kaito's mother walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. "Oh, hello Hakuba-kun. How are you today?" Kaito's mother asked from down the hall. 'Hakuba…? What's he doing here…?' Kaito thought to himself as he listened closely. "I just came by to see if Kaito was alright, Kuroba-san… He wasn't in class today, so it was abnormally quiet and rather unsettling." Saguru said simply; it was the first time he'd been in Japan that Kaito HADN'T been in class!

"Oh, Kaito's home sick with a nasty cold of some sort… He's in the living room if you'd like to see him." Mina said with a smile as she led Saguru inside after he had changed his shoes for slippers. "Domo, Kuroba-san," Saguru said with a polite bow before going to the living room by himself. Kaito positioned himself so he looked like he was asleep. "I know you're awake, Kuroba…" Saguru said simply as he leaned over the back of the couch and looked down at his ill rival. "No you do'd..." Kaito said with a sort of grin. Saguru sighed a bit. "I brought your homework for you." Saguru said simply as he dropped the books and papers on Kaito's lap. Kaito squeaked slightly and whimpered a little. "Gee... Yer a re'l pal..." He whined as he sat up slowly and moved the books off his lap and onto the floor. "Ya know, no'mal people bring flow'rs or gif's when people are sick..." Kaito said as he looked up at Saguru. "Ah, but I'm not a normal person, am I?" Saguru said with a simple shrug before turning on his head to leave.

"Get better soon, Kuroba." He said with a simple wave. "Hey wadda minue...!" Kaito insisted as he got up from his spot on the couch and sluggishly stumbled after him. "Yes?" Saguru asked, holding his arms out incase Kaito fell. "You just come here 'nd gimme homework 'nd then leave? What kinda frie'd are you?" Kaito asked with a frown. "The kind who doesn't want to catch whatever it is you have...?" Saguru said, raising an eye brow. "Why'd you come here anyways...? Why isn'd Aoko with you...?" Kaito asked with a frown still. "She's busy at home. Nakamori-keibu's home sick also." Saguru said simply. 'Oh right, Keibu-san's under the weather and that's how I caught it...!' Kaito reminded himself, remember that Ginzo Nakamori had been sneezing and coughing during Kaito's last heist and had accidentally sneezed on Kaito as he was trying to catch him before he got the jewel.

"Anyways... I have my own homework to do at home... So I'll talk to you later..." Saguru said with a slight shrug before heading for the door again. Kaito frowned a little still; he wished Saguru would stay, then he'd have something he could do...! Feeling a tickle in his nose, Kaito's face wrinkled up before he let out a sneeze so loud and powerful that it nearly knocked the wind out of him. He staggered backwards slightly before putting his hand on the closest wall to him. Saguru sighed a bit and turned around to help him at least get to the couch again. "You're sick, idiot... You shouldn't be getting up..." Saguru said calmly as he helped Kaito sit down again. Kaito mumbled a bit under his breath before coughing into his hand. Saguru rolled his eyes under his eyelids before rubbing his friend's back. "Get well soon, Kaito..." Saguru said as he slowly pulled away from him to leave again. 'Mean cold...' Kaito whined inwardly as he slowly laid down again; he wished he could go lay in the nice, quiet, dark, cool KID room...

After about a week, Kaito still wasn't completely better, but remembered he'd sent out a heist note a while back for this exact date. 'Kaitou Kid can't just postpone his heist because of a little cold and cough...!' Kaito thought to himself as he fixed his tie and collar of his blue shirt. 'You aren't well, Kaito...! Stay home...!' Was shouting at him in the back of his head, but his natural stubbornness rear its ugly head today and he ignored the voice and continued getting dressed. Soon he was finished and made his way to the heist, ignoring the fact that NORMALLY he got dressed AT the heist to avoid people seeing him...! When he arrived, he noticed Nakamori-keibu wasn't there; neither was Aoko with her Anti-KID sign. 'Guess Keibu-san couldn't handle a little cold…' Kaito thought smugly to himself before coughing into his gloved hand.

He slowly rose to his feet and looked at his watch, but couldn't read it properly; his vision was far too blurred. He shook his head before looking to his right where the large clock tower was; 10:45. He was late. Cursing under his breath, he quickly pressed the button to deploy his hang-glider and was off into the black night sky. Kaito landed carefully on the flag pole and pressed the button to make his hand-glider collapse so it wouldn't turn into a kite. He took a deep breath before shouting the usual 'Ladies and Gentlemen!' as well as he speech of the night; it took everything in him to keep from coughing tonight.


End file.
